Friendly Spar: Akiko vs Kyashi
A new arrival Ahatake stretched and yawned as he woke up. "Time to go wake up the Princess." He said, looking over to the couch to see Akiko was already up and gone. Ahatake walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Wake up Princess." SLICE! Immediately, Tereya's blade lunged through her door, minorly slashing Ahatake's throat in the process. Ahatake sighed. "I come in peace, Princess." The blade retracted. But the door abruptly slammed into his face as it was opened, courtesy of the "Princess". "That ain't my name..." The girl replied in irritation, sleepy eyes glaring annoyedly at her boyfriend. "You bastard." Ahatake put a hand on her head. "Like I said, you'll get used to it. How did you sleep?" She wasn't too thrilled at the moment due to his action. Reaching up and grabbing his rwist, she forcefully twisted his arm around to snap it in half, then she threw him to the ground. "Slept pretty good, till I heard the word Princess." She replied blandly, walking over his fallen person. Ahatake laughed as he got up. "Good. You have first use of the restroom Princess." "As usual..." She turned back around, but not before raising her foot backwards to kick him in his groin to make him fall over again. Then, she turned and walked off, disappearing out of sight. Ahatake got up wincing in pain and hobbled back downstairs. "Zzzzz...." When he got down, he found Smirnov sleeping soundly on the couch, position stretched lazily. There was a book beside it, and he looked as if he had dropped it. "I'll just let him sleep." Ahatake thought to himself. "He doesn't deserve to eat." ''"All I have is one last chance... I won't turn my back on you..." Soft singing could be heard in his ears, from back upstairs. "Is that Tereya?" Ahatake thought. "Take my hand... pull me down ...if you fall, then I will too...." Her strangely passionate voice rang in the man's ears like a lullaby. Ahatake was in a trance. He decided to walk back upstairs where he could hear her better. "And I can't save, what's left of you..." Ahatake just kept walking. As he neared, she could be heard more clearly, her voice being stronger, and seemingly with some emotion. Was she singing aobut him?" "Say something new!... I have nothing left! I can't face the dark without you..." He was standing in front of the door now. "There's nothin' left to lose! The fighting never ends..." The sound of running water stopped, and the sound of footsteps approaching the door. "I can't face the dark without you...." The last verse was soft and low, possibly fearful of outside hearing. Ahatake was just standing there the song playing over and over in his head. The door opened slowly, and she peeked out with her usual lazy expression on her face. "Now, then, off to--" But her eye caught sight of Ahatake, widening considerably. She stopped in her tracks, covering her mouth instantly. "Fuck. He heard me..." Ahatake noticed. "You sing...well beautifully." That brought a slight blush across her cheeks, and she removed her hand from her mouth, looking over at him. "....Really?" She asked. "Yes." AHatake replied. "I never knew you could sing." "...Hmph!" She turned away, in an attempt to blow it off. "Whatever. Let's get downstairs..." Ahatake gripped her face lightly and kissed her. "You don't like compliments either?" For a moment, she remained silent, staring at Ahatake for what would be considered a long time. Then, raising one hand to grip the back of his head, she pressed her lips to his, deepening it. Ahatake responded quickly. Suddenly a noise made them stop. The sound of someone clearing their throat. Akiko was standing there. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Tereya's lips left Ahatake's, and her fingers removed themselves from his hair. "No...not a thing." She replied coolly, putting his hands in her pockets and shrugging. Akiko laughed and turned to walk away. "It's time to eat. And I know this is no business of mine, but you two should have sex. Just a friendly tip." "Mhm..." A seemingly humorous version of a pointed expression appeared on Tereya's face, and she kept walking down the stairs, choosing not to turn her head towards Akiko or Ahatake at the moment. Ahatake followed thwacking his sister on the head as he passed. When they finally got downstairs, they saw the other three residents of the Smirnov household sit, their footd and utensils untouched by their clean hands. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, not noticing the others as they talked merrily amongst themselves. Akiko was rubbing her head from where Ahatake had hit it, and took a seat near Smirnov. Ahatake sat down next to Shunsatsu. Tereya took a seat beside Ahatake. "Ah..." Smirnov's eyes cast upon the two, his usual easygoing and yet piercing gaze setting their sights onto them. "Glad you see you woke up, Sister." He said politely, getting a slight nod from Tereya in response. "Mornin', guys!" Shunsatsu greeted cheerfully, one eye open, one eye closed, and a lopsided grin stuck on his own face. "Yoya." Ahatake said reaching for food. "Hi!." Asuka chirped. Like a mother chiding a child, Tereya's hand reached out and slapped Ahatake's before he could grab it to his position. "Ahem..." Backing her hand a bit, she pointed towards the person that was nearest to it, a clear indication for Ahatake to ask for someone to pass what he was trying to reach for. "Pass the rice." Ahatake muttered to Smirnov. A small amused smirk came across the man's face, but he gripped the rice plate and slowly passed it over to the Kurosaki. Tereya turned back to her eating, and the others did so as well. Ahatake ladled rice onto his plate and handed the plate to Shunsatsu while at the same time reaching for the pork bowl. But Shunsatsu raised his hand. "No, thanks..." He refused politely, turning towards the group as a whole. "So... any plans for today anyone'd care to talk about?" He asked. "Not really." Ahatake replied. "I have to get the maids to clean the manor or they won't get paid, and maybe pick up something from the store but that's about it. All in all today will not be very eventful for me." "Ah..." Shunsatsu muttered. "Me and Asuka-chan're goin' out again..." His eyes turned towards the said girl, as he picked up a fork with food on the end. "Visitin' the Soul Society, right?" "Awwwww why can't we just go to my place? I got a new love seat!" Asuka replied. He gave a sheepish smile in return. "Eh... I'd love to, but I've also got some business in Soul Society today." He admitted. "Awwwwwwww. I don't wanna go back there!!!!" "Oh?" His smile turned into a slightly hurt frown. "Well, it would've been better if you'd accompany me, but in that case..." He sighed, shrugging lightly and continuing to eat. "Fine I'll go. But you owe me Shun-kun!" The smile returned to his face. "Don't worry... I'd be willing to pay the price." He replied readily. This caused Tereya to roll her eyes discreetly, but she remained silent. Akiko sighed. "I have no idea where Echo is, so I've got no plans for today whatsoever." "Walk for a moment?" Smirnov suggested. "It helps to clear the mind a bit when it's clogged up..." "After breakfast." Akiko replied. "Thanks for the idea. And we haven't heard YOUR guy's' plans for today." Akiko directed that towards the siblings. Her question brought different glances from the two Seishou; a lazily surprised look from Tereya, and a widened-eyes look from Smirnov. But of course, the sister was the first to speak. "Does it matter? I'm pretty much in the same boat as you for the moment." She commented. "I see. What about Smir?" "Just off to visit my parents..." "Cool." Akiko chirped. "Seems like we're all set." "In the meantime..." Smirnov slowly got up. "I'll be gettin' the things I'll need. See you guys later, hopefully..." Taking his plate off of the table, he put it properly into the waiting sink, and continued upstairs. "And then there were five." Asuka whispered. "About to be three in a minute..." Shunsatsu put an arm around her shoulder, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "That is, when you're ready to come with me." "I guess we can go now." Asuka replied, getting up and collecting their dishes.